For the case where a defect is detected in one of signal lines that an array board with an array formed on its substrate has on one primary face thereof, two method are cited in e.g. JP-A-2002-182246.
As the first method is cited a method including the steps of: using a laser beam-shielding slit of a laser machine to form two contact holes, each having an upper face opening and spatial openings formed on both the side of a wiring pattern in the direction of the width thereof up to a depth at which the openings reaches a surface of the substrate, in which the upper face opening and the spatial openings are linked to each other; filling inside the contact holes with a laser CVD film made of an organometallic compound by the laser CVD method; and further connecting the contact holes to each other by the laser CVD film, connecting the contact holes to the same pixel electrode by laser CVD, or connecting the contact holes to different pixel electrodes respectively and then connecting the pixel electrodes to each other by a laser CVD film.
In addition, as the second method is cited a method including the steps of: forming a laser CVD film to cover two end portions of a broken portion from right above the end portions without providing any contact holes; and providing a laser welding portion in each of the end portions of the broken portion.
However, with the first method, a pixel electrode connected with the signal line is brought to a potential different from that of a normal pixel electrode and as such, which produces the possibility that the pixel electrode connected with the signal line is observed as a point defect. Further, with the second method, an insufficient connection area between the signal line and the metal compound formed by laser CVD increases the resistance and as such, the repair ends in failure.
The invention aims at offering a liquid crystal display device reduced in the number of process steps for its production and subjected to repair with low resistance and its manufacturing method.